Don't Get Mad if I'm Laughing
by amorphousclouds
Summary: Bella and Edward spend a day and night together: kissing, swimming, and camping oh my! Sometime after New Moon Eclipse-ish. BPOV EXB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the writing. **

The minute I woke up, light streamed through my curtains and I snapped my eyes shut. "Why does it have to be morning?" I groaned. The one time that it's sunny in Forks _had_ to be when I'mtrying to sleep. "Make it go away," I mumbled, my head face down in the blankets. Edward shot up from my side and opened the windows.

"What were you expecting? We'd stay in bed all day?" If only, I thought to myself. He smirked and slowly pulled the blankets of my crumpled form. Really? He was going to do that, wow. Why don't you just shoot me, at least it'll be quick and painless. But this, this was agony. He knew I wasn't a morning person. Well I'll have to exact some kind of revenge later when I'm not trying to sleep. He pounced on the bed and started to whisper and blow in my ear "Bellaaaa."

"What're you doing?" I half giggled, trying to keep my 'I'm going to make you pay' voice. His cold chest gave me goose bumps up and down my legs. His large hands engulfed my waist and pulled me up to him. His golden eye flickered in the rays and he grinned widely before he stole a kiss and carried me to the bathroom. As he set me down, my legs buckled under my weight. I fumbled for my toothbrush and knocked soap, lotion and various other things over. I somehow made my way over the tub, and sat on the edge. My head slumped down into my knees. I could feel his eyes on me; he looked me up and down before crouching down beside me and picking my tooth brush up from inside the bathtub. "You're so beautiful, especially in _my_ shirt." He huskily stated. Oh right, I _was_ only wearing his shirt, it was about ten sizes too big, and it hung a little above mid-thigh. I could tell by the way he was looking he was probably mentally undressing me. Oh well, I giggled. I hopped up and snatched my toothbrush from his icy grip and started my morning routine. I looked in the mirror and my hair looked like a rat's nest, all poofy and knotted on the sides. Ughhh, whatever, I guess I'll just quickly straighten it later. Edward was standing behind me with his arms around my hips. I turned up my shower radio and he started swaying side to side. I giggled, "Edward, I'm brushing my teeth!" He turned me around and pressed his forehead against mine. He just smiled with his perfect teeth and his gorgeous eyes and stared into my soul. The toothbrush somehow made it's way into the sink and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I listened to the music; I could make out some of the words to _I Can't Get Enough of Your Love by Barry White_. I started laughing and swung my head back.

"Oh my god!"

"What, you don't like this song?" He questioned, still holding me tight.

"It's only the most cheesiest love song ever made." I laughed into his chest.

"Oh," He sounded a little disappointed. I noticed and started to belt.

"I don't know why, I can't get enough of your love baaabe!" My voice cracked at the end. Yet again, another of my wonderful talents. His laughter boomed through the tiny room. I beamed up at him, trying to look proud. He grinned crookedly back "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, maybe get me a record deal for my sweet singing." I joked pushing my hair away from my face. Edward curled my hair around my ear, giving me shivers down my back. I could tell he knew since he was now caressing my neck with his cold delicious lips. I reached up and entangled my fingers in his hair. He whisked me up and put me down, gingerly, on my bed. I tugged at his belt, enticing him to meet my eyes. He leaped down onto me, his cold chest pressed against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and melted into his arms. Edward let his hands travel, along my spine and into the small of my back. I felt complete euphoria as my lips crashed into his. "Bella, please..." I kept going, pulling at his gorgeous head of hair further down to mine. "Please, we have to.." He tensed, I knew what was coming, but I tried not to care. "Bella we can't," His eyes lowered, not wanting to meet mine. I quickly pulled my legs from underneath him and crouched into a ball with my head rested on my knees at my headboard. I stared at my toes; the pink-ish nail polish was starting to chip off at the sides. I couldn't help but think I was rejected. His eyes met mine "I'm sorry, I don't want to loose control" He started. Why is it that whenever we kiss I just completely throw myself at him. I can't even control how I feel around him. And Edward, he's always so disciplined when it comes to... that. "I don't know if I can stop, once I get.. Started." He mumbled concentrating on a piece of loosed thread on my comforter. "I-I know, it's just.." I trailed off. His golden eyes peeked up at mine and I must have shattered into a million pieces littering my bedroom floor. His cool embrace clung onto me. I sighed, inhaling his amazing fragrance. I could feel his sculpted muscles tighten around me. I slipped out of his embrace and hopped to my closet, flinging to doors open. An overtaking smell of mothballs and perfume hit me. I waved my hair side to side, trying to release myself of the stale air. I squirted a little more of my favorite perfume into the small room and set the bottle back down onto my desk. Edward sat on the edge of my bed watching me intently. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue henley, looked over my shoulders at him. I shot a smoldering temptress sort of look, and then skipped to the bathroom yelling, "I'll be right back!" I could hear him trying to hold back a laugh. I sped through my routine, which abruptly cut off by Edward's dancing and caressing earlier. I slipped out of Edward's baggy shirt and flopped it into the dirty basket, washed my face and slid into my clean clothes. I tried to brush my hair out and straighten it, to the best of my abilities, and put it up in a high ponytail. When I opened the door, Edward was leaning against the doorframe nonchalantly. His hair was perfectly messy on his head and was in new clothes. "I quickly went by my house and grabbed some new clothes." He looked me up and down, noticing my hair in it's unusual 'up' state. "You smell insanely good." He inhaled. I smiled; he followed me on my way down the stairs. It seems Charlie had already gone to work, because there was a mess of used plates and broken eggshells all over the kitchen counter. Edward whisked by and cleaned the whole mess up in the blink of an eye, well the blink of my slow human eye. He looked over his shoulder imitating my 'smoldering temptress' look from earlier. I couldn't help but laugh at his poor attempt. Edward's serious look soon faded into an infectious grin. I slid over, on my socks, towards him. "What was that?" He chuckled.

"My insane sock sliding!" I eyed his perfect lips. He gave me a small smile before he propped me into his arms. "Hmmm, where are we going?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you'd like something to eat before we're off" He glanced down at me before placing me into the passenger seat of his silver Volvo, seconds later he was at my side. I re-adjusted my hair and slumped down into the leather seat. I eyed him curiously and he glanced down at my lazily strung body. I played with a tress of hair, falling over my eye, twisting it and blowing it away. A smile tugged at the corners of his icy lips, curling them up mischievously. He somehow found it immensely interesting how I kept myself from becoming anymore bored than I already was. We drove for several minutes, most likely 15 or 20. As I looked out the window, the blur of trees and houses soldered together in my eyes. I was curious to where we were headed, but knowing Edward, it would be somewhere out of the way, and all to ourselves. I searched the sky ahead, but there was nothing that told me where we were headed. I finally decided I'd better find out _something _about what we were going to do. "So… Are you going to tell me where we're going or do I have to get it out of you the hard way?" I smirked.

"Well it depends, what's the _hard_ way?" I knew what he was thinking. Oh Edward…

"Keep it in your pants!" I exclaimed jokingly. His grin sprawled from ear to ear. When I glanced up at _my _Greek god, the flecks of gold gleamed in the unusual sunlight. His face and arms glistened as if he were covered with crystal. He was brilliant. Amazing. Wonderful. Gorgeous. And yet, I wondered how someone as glorious as Edward could fall in love with me: a mousy, ordinary, dull girl from Arizona. But, I would try to enjoy today, whatever it was we were doing. Although I'd rather be in my room, lying on Edward marble chest, basking in his glory. We soon slipped down an overgrown dirt road, hidden by foliage. If we had never turned down it, I probably wouldn't have noticed it at all. Well go figure, another human moment. A few branches and fronds were flicked back by the Volvo and we emerged into an opening encircled by large trees and a golden aura streaming through the leaves. In the middle of the heaven-like halo was a serene pond in which a small waterfall flowed into, which in turn, grew into a raging river further down the way. Edward smiled at me and gestured toward a rocky outcropping. "No no no no!" I breathed, hurriedly turning in the other direction. Edward snatched my struggling body in his steady arms not allowing me to run like a fawn. I knew what he was thinking.

"Oh yes," He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood rushed to my face, I cannot believe he wants to… And with that he had pulled both of us into the water, which was surprisingly warm. I surfaced and immediately tried to wipe the hair, heavy with water, away from my eyes and face. Edward laughed, which set ripples through the water and my breathing. The water made his shirt cling to every muscle and tendon in his rippling body. My jeans grew heavy and as I realized they were pulling me lower. I hated how helpless I was without Edward; he reached down and unbuttoned my jeans. I looked up into his glassy eyes; my face was bright red, his eyebrow raised in confirmation. I nodded and started to peel off his skin-tight shirt and lifted the floppy piece of fabric over his head. Soon I was down to my tank top and his jeans. When I reached out to him, he stopped me. I blushed and realized what he had meant. So I tried, sheepishly, to make my way over to the waterfall, bobbing up and down frantically trying to stay afloat. Edward sped up behind me, pushing me along with his cool hand on my lower back. The water sprayed down on him and I as we looked up to the top. I giggled and grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to me. We climbed onto a large flat rock, which was slightly under the waterfall. He wrapped his arms around me which made my shirt ride up, revealing my stomach and ribcage. He smirked and ran his finger up my jaw and around the back of my soaked head, entwining his fingers with my locks. I let out a little moan as he lifted me onto his lap. We sat there for a couple of minutes just staring at each other letting the water run over our bodies. He glistened in the light spilling through the leaves and reflecting off the water. He never broke my gaze until I tore away and looked into the sky. The sun was mid-sky now and his cold skin felt good against the heat of the sun. I turned back to Edward and he hadn't looked away. I put my legs on either side of him and pushed him onto the flat rock. I straddled him and started to lean in. He hungrily pulled me down and his lips fit mine perfectly. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn and I felt light headed. Just kissing Edward made my head spin, in a good way. His abs tightened as my legs moved along his sides. He was addictive. I couldn't quit him even if I tried. I felt my heart grow fast as I fumbled for his buckle. This time he nodded and peeled my tank top off to reveal a black bra and panty ensemble with white lace around the edges. I yanked down his heavy jeans and threw them beside my shirt. He was wearing green and white boxers, which became more like briefs because of the water. He eyed me up and down biting his lip. I couldn't help up giggle. "Bella, you are perfect." He stared into my eyes.

"C'mon," I felt my cheeks turn red and felt really self-conscience, "You're just being nice."

"I'm dead serious." There was a dangerous smile playing on his face. "You look like porcelain, you're magnificent." He stated. I leaned down and gave him a loving kiss, which soon turned into a passionate make out. Edward was still mentally striping me until he heard a sound to his right and immediately turned to see what it was. I looked over to see Alice: waving frantically, Jasper: looking at the surroundings intently, Emmett: obviously thinking something naughty to Edward and nodding, and Rosalie: tapping her foot with her arms crossed. If Edward could, I'm sure he would be blushing, he looked embarrassed. I was so startled that I stumbled and fell into the water. Alice and Emmett stripped down to their swimsuits and dove in, in seconds they were at my side. I was blushing like crazy; at least that's what Alice said. Jasper and Rosalie were sitting by Emmett's enormous jeep, talking about something. "Heyyyy you two! I didn't know this was invitation only." He boomed winking at Edward. Who had grabbed my shirt and replaced it onto me. Alice giggled and bobbed over to me.

"Bella! Getting hot and heavy with Edward hey?" She was trying to whisper but was interrupted by her infectious laugh. "Okay, don't tell me. I know, I saw" She grinned; I ducked into the water up to my eyes, trying to hide my embarrassment. Emmett looked over at me as if he had x-ray vision. Oh wait, I was wearing a white tank top, shit. Edward slid beside my and wrapped his arms around my almost bare body as if trying to cover me up. Emmett's grin faded but you could tell he was still replaying the _moment_ in his mind with his distant stare. Oh my god, this really didn't help. Edward's family seeing me on top of him, straddling him, under a waterfall… I would never live this down.

"Why are you here?" Edward half hissed.

"I saw where you guys were and I decided to come surprise you!" Alice screamed shaking with excitement. Rosalie glanced over at me, well more like glared over at me, and shot me a dirty look as if to say _why don't you just toss your panties at us_. I looked away sharply I could feel my cheeks burning. "Hey man, nice boxers." Emmett teased. Edward gave him a 'shut up Emmett' look. Emmett grinned and laid down onto the surface of the pond and started to do backstrokes around the water. Meanwhile, Alice had made her way back to shore and was trying to hug a reluctant Jasper. Rosalie was scowling in the Jeep and occasionally looked over to Emmett and the others, I could see she was totally not into this, at all. Edward looked down at me and started, " You know, I'm really sorry about this, about them. It's just, they can be a lot sometimes." He was smiling with his eyes.

"No, no, it's okay… I mean, I want you so I guess they come with the package right?" I was feeling less self-conscious. We swam over to the Jeep and Alice wrapped me in a towel. Edward emerged hiding his… eh-hemm, wet boxers. Alice giggled, "Wow Edward, someone's a little too _excited_." He glared at her, Rosalie let out a little laugh. I smiled and hopped over to Edward. He stiffened but I wrapped my arms around him anyways.

"Bella…" He whispered, not looking into my eyes. I stood on my toes and pecked him on the cheek. Alice bounced over the back of the Jeep and pulled out a lantern and a duffle bag. "We are _so _camping!" She squealed. My mouth dropped. I searched their faces but found nothing. I looked up at Edward; he had a smirk growing on his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you don't mind sharing a tent." Alice smirked; I knew what she was planning.

"Alice…" I started. Then I saw Edward's face, the hunger and curiosity blossoming in his eyes. "Y-yeah, we don't mind." … Edward grinned in repercussion; he sprinted off to get firewood and was back with a fire started within seconds. The sun had slid far down in the sky, the orange/pink iridescent pastels smeared the sky with their lustrous fingers. As I jumped into the jeep, there was a set of clothes set out for me: a baggy shirt and a pair of large khaki shorts. I knew whom they belonged; they smelled of him, Edward. I tugged the shirt's neckline over my slightly wavy, air-dried hair, and tied the short's drawstring as tight as I could around my hips. Edward knocked on the tinted window. "Hey," He whispered. "Are you done in there?" I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see it. I responded "Yup, just coming out." I fell out of the Jeep, and into Edward's strong arms. He smirked at my lack of stability. He pulled me to my feet. I hate how dependant I was, how useless, how parasitic. Yet he still gazed at me as if I were an angel or something. Ha, far from it. I was so clumsy, and accident-prone. How can he live with such a nuisance? He was also in a new ensemble: a skin-tight elbow length tee, and a pair of dark jeans. He was amazing. He looked like a marble sculpture, his pale skin flickering with the reflection of the water's gaze. So the scene was set, a tent to ourselves, and the wilderness as our witness. This should be fun, right?


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated. As soon as you guys review and let me know you want to read more, I will for sure**

**xo K**


End file.
